


Wing Night [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deaf Clint Barton, Dream Nonreality, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Queer Maria Hill, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Wing Night" by fartherfaster.</p>
<p>“Sam,” she says brightly, “what’s up?”</p>
<p>He pauses in the doorway, watching as Maria straightens up, slinging a sleek leather bag over her shoulder. She’s in a smooth, tightly tailored suit that’s all clean lines; the pointed toes of her heels, the length of her legs, the strength in her bared arms, the bones of her cheeks. Corporate business is a good look for her, and he tries not to swallow his own tongue.</p>
<p>“If you like,” he says, “I’d like to take you out for a drink.”<br/>-<br/>Prompt fill for "Sam/Maria + dance" that got a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fartherfaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartherfaster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wing Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776056) by [fartherfaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartherfaster/pseuds/fartherfaster). 



Length: 24:07  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wing%20night.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016, but mostly as a birthday present for my darling fartherfaster. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB!!! <3 <3 <3 (Also, does it count as re-gifting if you give someone a podfic of a story they wrote for you??)


End file.
